finally finding your true self without knowing it
by sassy volturi
Summary: this is my first story so hopefully you guys like it.Danielle changed her name to Sassy when she turned 18 all in one day she met Arron & bumped into the people that abandoned her when she was just born... V/C/S/A R%R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sassy Lyall my original name is Danielle but I changed it when I turned 18. This is my story

'hello boys what can I getcha tonight?' I said to the guys that were looking at the menus.

'I would a fresh piece of ass that's what you can get me.' one of the guys said trying to be cocky. I rolled my eyes and wrote down what everyone of them wanted and walked off to put it up for the sheff and get the food for the other men in the club.

Yes I work in vampire club it's a most famous club in the world and I got a job here it's crazy and fun here. I havent messed up yet luckily.

'sass get out of here its 3 in the morning and you've been here since 9 pm. Go home and rest you look tired so go. I got it from here.' my best friend bree said. I sighed exhausted and nodded to her running to the back grabbing my bag and running out the back to my car.

I drove home fast and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Living with James is easier now that he's usually at the club so Morning came and went by fast so when it hit 7pm i got up and got ready for another tiring night of work.

I groaned remembering i had things planned the next morning after meaning i didnt have any sleep planned for that day.

I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower then got dressed in a sexy little black dress with pink glitter all over throwing on my black american eagle boots on then went down stairs grabbing my jacket and headed out to the club.

It took me 20 minutes to get there and into the club. i smiled seeing it was about to be in full swing, i ran through the dancing croud and right behind the bar.

"You made it on time as always." my old time best friend yelled to me over the music.

I nodded then looked up to the VIP room seeing them signaling for us to come up there like always.

I sighed and looked at Cheza again "time for us to head up to the VIP room. come on" i smiled grabbing her hand rushing through the crowd again pass the guards and up the stairs to the VIP room.

We stopped when we got there standing at attention. James our boss turned around smiling that creepy smile, "ah girls your jobs are up here from now on, you can only go down there to help the new ones out but only when i give you the sign you can" he said to us in a voice you can never say no to. we nodded making sure to obey his orders when we first started working here.

he nodded and we got to work grabbing the trays at the sheffs counter walking out to feed the hungry VIPs.

the night flew by slowly. chez went home after 10 and i stayed and worked covering for her.

weeks passed by and we all worked. Cheza got sick so i covered both of our shifts, it wasn't that hard.

i just smiled the whole time handing out the food they wanted until..

"Sassy darling please come here please." i heard James say. i turned and walked over to him head bowed down like he said for me to do every time he asked me to come to him.

"you can look up for this time. sassy this is Aro, Marcus, and Caius. the brothers i have spoken about" he said reminding me of that night he wasn't hiself.

i smiled curtseying.

"good evening masters" i said quietly. i looked up feeling a fatherly pull toward the one named Caius, confusedly i turned away looking at the other brothers smiling faces.

"ah she is a sweet and obeying young one isn't she" Aro asked James. he smirked at that

"she can get a little bad at times but she's usually a sweet & obeying girl" James told him crossing his arms. Aro smiled looking at me.

"I'll take her!" Aro said happily. i looked at James fast not understanding

what does he mean by that?" i asked him quietly. he sighed and looked down shrugging then crabbed the cash and walked away.

a man that was next to the three kings held out his hand to me. i grabbed it tears falling from my eyes.

i turned looking at James. he was talking to some other people looking to busy to even talk to me. i sighed grabbing onto his hand not even flenching at the coldness of his hands.

i gasped looking up at them "I can''t leave my best friend. she's to young if i have to leave i want her to come as well. please masters" i asked.

Aro and Marcus looked at Caius for this answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Caius sighed "let us go get her and you two pack your things so we go go home already" he said sounding frustrated like he has a head ache with his hand on his forehead.

I sighed happily and bowed following them out the VIP room and out the door hugging the guarding/close friends saying my goodbyes and then we were in the limo going to my home for my things.

It didn't take long to get to the home that was mine and James's we all got out and went in. I unlocked the door and walked to my room "you guys can sit down and watch tv while I pack if you'd like." looking at the three kings and their guards.

"thank you but we must get you packed and to get your friend so we can get home as soon as possible." Aro said waving for the guards to go and help me. I nodded and turned and walked into my room grabbing my bags tossing them out to the boys they hurried and started pulling everything out of my drawers and into my bags.

I turned to the bathroom and started pulling all my things out of there. When everything was all packed we put it in the limo trunk and left to get Cheza. I told the address and we were there in no time.

"ok she's asleep so stay here and we'll get her packed and everything before we wake her." one of the guards told me. I nodded confused at how he knows she's asleep.

They took off inside I waited for like 8 to 10 minutes until I saw them carrying her out she looked like she was fighting them to get away but failing at it. I giggled when they opened they door and all I could her her saying was.

"oh you're so lucky you're a vampire I could rip you to shreds if we weren't in the city!" she was saying until they plumped her down next to me. "Sassy what are you doing with them?! What is going on here?" she was frantic and shaking hard.

I put my hand on hers calmly and smiled "I kinda couldn't allow going to my new home with out my best friend and foster sister." cheza looked at me not understanding but the shaking was gone atleast.

"why are you going to live with Vampires? You know their dangerous. James was even dangerous but he allowed me to have a job with you even though I'm 15 and your 16, I mea I can easily take him since I'm a wolf and everything." I giggled at her 15 year old talking and sighed.

"James unadopted me and the three kings adopted me at least thankfully I'm not on the streets again in this winter snow." I said. She sighed and nodded knowing her foster parents wouldn't allow me to stay with them.

When they got her bags in we were off to the airport. I watched as we went passed all of my memories in this city knowing wont ever be back.

When we got to the airport theres was a private jet waiting for us we all got out and boarded the jet I paused and looked out to the snowing city and sighed "goodbye." was all I knew to say to the old heart breaking city. I boarded and sat in a seat next to the window and looked out when we left.

Things aren't going to be the same anymore I know that now.


End file.
